Sing a song of lovebirds
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: ...or not. Sanosuke, Kenshin and Yahiko start hearing songs in thier heads. 2 of 4 chapters complete.
1. My Woman from Tokyo

I wrote this yesterday, and decided that finding a song for Yahiko and Tsubame wasn't going to be quite simple, so... Enjoy this for now, I'll get the third chapter up ASAP.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes widened. From seemingly nowhere there was… a noise. It sounded like It might be a sort of warped music… certainly nothing he had heard before, with it's strong beat and odd-sounding instruments. Suddenly, words were accompanying the music.

"Fly into the rising sun, Faces, smiling everyone. Yeah, she is a whole new tradition. I feel it in my heart!"

"What!" Kenshin cried, looking around for the source of the music.

"Something wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru, sweeping the porch nearby, asked.

"N-nothing, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said, waving his hands dismissively.

"My woman from Tokyo, She makes me see! My woman from Tokyo, She's so good to me!"

"ORO!"

"Kenshin?"

"NOTHING!" Kenshin cried frantically, looking around still, desperately trying to locate the source of the sounds.

"Are you really alright, do I need to make you some tea?"

'She really is good to me… ORO!'

"No thank you, Kaoru-dono, I am fine…" Kenshin tried to tune out the song. Tried, and failed.

"Well… I'm finished here. Would you like to come help keep Yahiko in line while I train?" She grabbed Kenshin from his unfinished laundry and dragged him to the dojo. He sat at the edge as he watched her select a bokken and tossed Yahiko a shinai.

"ORO?" He cried as Kaoru began to show Yahiko a new Kata.

"It's like a dance, Yahiko, you have to get the timing—Kenshin!" She turned to look at the former assassin, curled up in a fetal position with his hands over his ears…

"Talk about her like a queen, Dancing in a eastern dream, Yeah, she makes me feel like a river, That carries me away!"

"Make it stop make it stop make it stop…" Kenshin repeated like a mantra. 'It's not stopping!'

"Kenshin… I'm going to go get Megumi-san, alright?" Kaoru said, backing slowly away. "Everything will be okay!" She cried before running out and towards town.

"My woman from Tokyo, She makes me see! My woman from Tokyo, She's so good to me!"

"Geeze, Kenshin, are you alright?"

"Make it stop.. it's talking to me… and telling me things… and saying things…" Kenshin whispered, eyes wide.

"But I'm at home and I just don't belong ... So far away from the garden we love, She is what moves in the soul of a dove, Soon I shall see just how black was my night, When we're alone in her city of light."

"Doves… no, not doves! Pretty… too pretty for dove… Liiiiiiiight…." Kenshin trailed off, thoroughly disturbing his young friend.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko backed away even as he said this before turning and running after Kaoru.

"Rising from the neon gloom, Shining like a crazy moon, Yeah, she turns me on like a fire, I get high"

"Fire… turns me on… NO! NOT NOW!" Kenshin jumped up and ran to the laundry tun, jumping in the cold water. He returned to his fetal position…

"My woman from Tokyo, She makes me see! My woman from Tokyo, She's so good to me!"

…And remained in such until Kaoru returned, Megumi, Yahiko and Sano in tow.

* * *


	2. Doctor, Doctor

All in all, it was a normal day for Sagara Sanosuke. He ate breakfast at the Akabeko, wandered around town for the morning, saved a little girl from some ordinary street thugs, and decided to spend the afternoon at the clinic, bugging Megumi.

"A hot Summer night, fell like a net, I've gotta find my baby yet! I need you to soothe my head, Turn my blue heart to red."

Sanosuke perked his ears up upon hearing an odd song. The music was unlike anything that he had ever heard, the beat was rough and the melody did not flow like traditional Japanese songs. A western concoction, perhaps? His shook his head to try and clear it.

"Hey, what's that song playing?" He asked a passerby. They looked at him oddly.

"What song?" They said before scurrying away. San raised an eyebrow at the behavior but brushed it off, jogging to the clinic.

"Megumi! Hey, Kitsune, you here?"

"Baka. What are you here for?"

"I was originally going to just bug you, but it seems—"

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I've got a bad case of loving you! No pill's gonna cure my ill, I've got a bad case of lovin' you!"

"No! NOT THAT!" Sano shook his head violently. Megumi raised an eyebrow.

"Not what?"

"That song! It's talking in my head!"

"Sano… maybe you should… lay down."

"A pretty face don't make a pretty heart, I learned that buddy, from the start. You think I'm cute, a little bit shy, Momma, I ain't that kind of guy."

"Hey! I AM NO—wait—what?" Sano blinked.

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I've got a bad case of loving you! No pill's gonna cure my ill, I've got a bad case of lovin' you!"

"…Lay down. You're having some sort of delusions." Megumi sighed. "Put this on your forehead, cool down. Gensai-sensei! We've got a problem…" Megumi returned quickly, sitting on the bed next to Sano.

"I know you like it, you like it on top, Tell me momma are you gonna stop?"

"NO!"

"Sano…" Megumi sighed. "Gensai-sensei is bringing anti-hallucinogens."

"But… I'm not hallucinating! It's like… playing, but no one can hear it!"

"You had me down, 21 to zip, Smile of Judas on your lip, Shake my fist, knock on wood, I've got it bad and I've got it good!"

"I DO NOT HAVE IT BAD! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sano roared. Megumi looked startled. She shook her head and sighed.

"Whatever it is, you're delusional. Calm down and relax. Ignore the voice—" Megumi was interrupted as Sano began singing out loud.

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I've got a bad case of loving you! No pill's gonna cure my ill, I've got a bad case of lovin' you!"

"SAGARA SANOSUKE!" She stood up and slapped him before stomping out.

"MEGUMI-SAN! Something is wrong with Kenshin! I think he's hearing things." Sano sat up as the music began fading and he heard Kaoru. He strode out into the main building.

"Like songs? That are weird?"

"Sano was tricking me into thinking he was delusional. Although he has to be anyway." She glared over her shoulder. Sano shrugged.

"It was a catchy tune." He said by way of explanation. Kaoru backed away a bit.

"Umm… something… is wrong with Kenshin…" Yahiko came up, panting. "He ran and jumped in the laundry water as I was leaving!"

"This could be a problem…" Megumi said. "If it's hapening to Ken-san, too..." She glanced at Sano, blushed, and turned away, grabbing her traveling basket. She left the clinic, Yahiko, Kaoru and (still humming)Sano in tow.

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news.. OW!"

* * *


End file.
